destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
TDOG Velnaz Deadeye
Name: Velnaz 'Deadeye' Age: 23 Gender: Male -- Race: Human Sovereign Deity: Aquis Alignment: 60 (Good) -- Level: 1 Class: Warrior Specialization: Peace Path -- HP: 32 MP: 22 FP: 21 -- Unarmed Damage: 3 Range: Melee Armor Class: Mental Resistance: 0 Initiative: 16 Carrying capacity: 55 Currency: 12 Copper Thalers (.25f each), 4 Silver Florins (1.00f each); ((7f Total))(16/30 coins) -- Strength: 11 Dexterity: 8 Endurance: 11 Intelligence: 8 Willpower: 6 Charisma: 10 -- Character Description Appearance: As he approaches it is clear this man has spent many days at sea, and lived much of his life near its coast. Though he has a round face that speaks of Tyrian farmers in his ancestry, he owes most of his features to his Navissian blood, his eyes are long but small, and green, his brow is square, and his nose is angular and strong. -- There are many small scars, long since healed, scattered across his cheeks and chin; where his facial hair is rarely long but rarely completely clean. His hair is a dirty-blonde that grows lighter in the summer and darker in the winter. Running clear over his left eye is a series of diagonal scars, and the eye itself is blind and white though he doesn't wear a patch to cover it. Greatest Strength: Determination Greatest Weakness: Complacency Distinguishing Features: He is equal parts hero and sellsword by trade; though his heart may lean towards hero and his head may lean towards sellsword. Details: Velnaz was born in the coastal land of Navissia, in a village within a day's ride by horse from Blakkengarde itself. In the land of rain and fog, Velnaz quickly grew an aptitude for sailing as his father began to bring him along to Blakkengarde where he was stationed on a merchant vessel that traveled along Navissia's coast. Velnaz was close with his father, and always looked up to him. He learned much from those years spent under the tutelage of his father, but they didn't last. -- When Velnaz was still young, the vessel his father worked was lost at sea. With no means to fend for herself, Velnaz's mother moved to Blakkengarde to find work; she found that work in bedrooms of a brothel. Velnaz divided his time then between the streets of the city and the docks on the sea. -- Finally when Velnaz grew old enough to join as a deckhand on a boat, at the age of 14, he did, and over the years he worked on several boats and learned much from the other sailors. -- With his work, Velnaz would sometimes be gone from the city for months on end before returning from the sea. On a long voyage to the North of Navissia, Velnaz returned home to learn that his mother had died from consumption. There was nothing left in that city for Velnaz. -- The young man signed on as a permanent member of the crew of a sailing ship, but has since left the sea... Older, perhaps wiser, and with scars to show for his time served. -- Since his youth, Velnaz has never made a home for himself and never stayed in one place too long; he's worked enough as a sellsword to know his way about a job, but is far from a master of his trade. -- Description Summary: A man from Navissia, with a blind left eye covered in scars. He has dirty-blonde hair, green eyes, and a round face with a strong nose and a square brow. -- -- -- Inventory: Jerkin : Medium Armor - Chestpiece : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +1 Armor -- Legguards : Medium Armor - Legwear : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +1 Armor -- Copper Greaves : Equipment - Footwear : 1 Florin - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- Copper Guantlets : Equipment - Handgear : 1 Florin - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity -- Greatsword : (Requires 11 STR) : 2H Blade Weapon - Left/Right Hand : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +4 Damage (Melee Range) -- Brass Necklace : Jewelry - Amulet : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +2 Initiative -- Health Potion : Set of 3 Flasks : Consumable - Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : Restores +5 Health when used; one flask is consumed when used -- -- Abilities: Meditation : Rank 1+ : Major Action - Hero : No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability : This ability can't be used in combat. : Roll 1d3 to determine a base number and an additional 1d3 to determine its multiplier; multiply the two rolls together and reduce that much Fatigue or restore that much Mana. -- Sprint : Major Action - Hero : 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability : Moves a distance equivalent to two normal movement actions. -- -- of Peace : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires Peace Path) : Passive Effect - Peace Path : Increases the warrior's Armor by +((0.10xEND)). -- -- Strike : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires an equipped melee or polearm weapon) : Major Action - Martial Arts : 2 FP - Attack Ability : Make a roll of ((1dDEX)) and add the resulting number to damage for this attack. : +0 Damage -- -- Retribution : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) (Requires Peace Path) : Passive Effect - Martial Arts : Deals +1 damage to a target, if the warrior received damage from the target in the previous turn. : This effect stacks for each cumulative turn of receiving damage from the target. : This effect stacks up to 3 times, for a maximum of +3 damage. -- -- & Dagger Mastery : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) : Rank 1+ : Passive Effect - Weapon Mastery : Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with swords, daggers, rapiers and parrying daggers. -- -- Blitzkrieg : (Requires Level 1 Warrior) : Minor Action - Combat Stance : 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability : Puts the warrior into the Blitzkrieg combat stance. : While in this combat stance, the warrior deals an additional +2 damage with their weapons but takes a {penalty of -1 to their armor.} -- --